Dylan and Alex hear about Susie!
Dylan Harper and Alex Corwin hear about what happened to Susie in this Harpers Falls episode. Also watch for a cameo by John Beck, playing his Somerset character of George Cleypool. Announcer: Special guest from Somerset: John Beck as George Cleypool. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly is caught between Somerset and Bay City, and is taken to Bay City for Arraignment. *Anyssa finds out that Susannah had another heart attack, this time more serious. She enlists her aunt Vel; Sheila, Chris, Dylan, Alex and Allison Watkins to come with her to see to her friend. Allison Watkins was hurriedly packing a bag, in the other bedroom, Sheila, her daughter in-law was doing the very same thing. Allen was worried. "Sheila, what is going on?" he asked, "are you angry with me?" "No, honey," Sheila said, taking a break from her packing, "Anyssa called me this morning. It seems that her best friend, Susannah Lucas had another more serious heart attack. Anyssa asked your mom and me to go there. Not to mention Alex, Dylan and Chris." "Sheila, dear," Allison called, "are you ready?" "Yeah, for the most part, Mom," she answered, "I'll be down." Joan Wentzel came into Allison's bedroom. "Are you ready?" she asked her daughter. "Yes, Mother," Allison said, "I've got my suitcase ready." "All right," Joan said, "I'll call the chauffeur to get you." "No need, Mother," Allison said, "I talked to Anyssa, and she said she is having us taken to Logan Airport. They have to get to Dylan and Alex's house." "Sounds like quite a crowd going there," Joan said. Meanwhile, Dylan, Alex and Chris were packing just as hurriedly as anyone else. "I don't get this," Chris said, "I didn't even have a chance to call Bill about this." "That is what cell phones are for," Dylan reassured his cousin, "I'm as much in the dark on this as you are. Aunt Vel didn't say anything about this. I think the one we have to ask is Anyssa." Just then, Anyssa and Velda appeared. Dylan came down with his suitcase. "All right, Nyssa," Dylan asked, "what is going on? All I know is that we were asked to pack, and we are." Velda eased Dylan to the couch, "It's about Susannah Lucas, dear," she said calmly, "Anyssa received a call from Annabella Petterino. Susannah had a bad heart attack. They kept her in Galesburg for a couple days to stabilize her and now they're transporting her to Somerset." "Oh my goodness," Dylan said, "no wonder we had to pack on the fly, eh?" "Yes, and we have a feeling," Anyssa said, "that Molly had a hand in this somehow." Dylan slammed his fist on the couch, "DAMN her!" he exploded, "Why can't she leave everyone alone?!" Anyssa sat next to her cousin, calming him down, "I know, Dyl," she said, "she is a pain to contend with, but we don't need your stress going up. Calm down, and we'll figure out why Molly did as she did." "Meanwhile," Velda said, "we've got to get to the airport." Sheila and Allison pulled up to Dylan's house. "Are we all here?" Allison asked. "Yeah," Chris said, "we're ready and we know what is going on." "We'll tell you the whole story on the plane," Velda said, "right now, we have no time to lose." A couple of hours later, they were in the Harper company jet, and were on their way to Somerset. Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was glaring in fury at the cop who was typing away at the report. She was still cuffed and was being booked in the Bay City Jail. "You stupid pig!" she spat angrily, "I demand that you get these damn manacles off of me!" The cop looked through her, "I will not," she said. Then, Molly saw something that made her look sick, it was GEORGE CLEYPOOL! "This is all your damned fault, Cleypool!" she exploded, "I will see you suffer for this!" George looked through her. "I don't think so, Wainwright," he said, "I don't appreciate you making threats at me, or ANYONE in Somerset!" "Go to hell!" she threw at him, "I will NOT tolerate any of your smart talk to me! The greatest woman in the world." George shook his head, "Jack Martin was right about you," he said, "and I can't believe I am siding with him on ANYTHING, but you ARE a deluded little twit! No wonder the town of Harpers Falls hates you with a passion!" "I am better than you are!" she screamed, "EVERYONE loves me!" "No they don't!" George screamed back at her, "I will NOT allow you to harm anyone else again!" "How DARE you tell me what to do!" Molly flung back at him. "I don't have a lot of liking for anyone Jack Martin works with," George said, "but I DON'T have to deal with a nutcase like you!" "Are you wanting to press charges, Mr. Cleypool?" the cop said. George looked at Molly, "Absolutely!" he smiled a nasty smile at Molly. Molly's blood ran cold, she was snared this time. What will happen next? *Will George get the last laugh on Molly? *With Anyssa and the others coming, how will things fare for Susannah? To the answers to these questions, follow Somerset, which precedes Harpers Falls on these DRtv Stations. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes